Through Hell (Linctavia)
by MIonthia
Summary: Linctavia ( Lincoln X Octavia Blake ) one-shots.
1. Torture

Octavia's POV

We were marching towards them, most of the grounders screamed their battle cry, but I stayed quiet this time. Lincoln was next to me, he watched me follow the rest. I looked up at him, I had my hair in its usual braid. I held my sword, and Lincoln held his. His gaze was the words he didn't speak; he's worried. He always is, but even if he didn't believe it, he reassured me enough to stand by him in this fight.

The question wandered into my head without me knowing, when will we stop fighting? I tangled my hand with him, he gave me a tight squeeze. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, to stay there and know he wouldn't be hurt. A few days ago, Heda Lexa, released the kill order on his head, allowing him to fight, and when we're done, we can leave Arkadia for good.

I couldn't wait, to leave that place in my tracks. To not worry about more wars and battles; Clarke and her trail of death behind her; Bellamy and his flashes of anger, though, I still love and will always love my big brother - maybe I could visit sometimes. Everybody stopped screaming, and a few minutes later another battle cry was yelled in the distance. Everyone looked where the sounds were coming from, me and Lincoln shared a glance of worry.

People came running in giant groups with their weapons; spears, swords, knives and more. I pulled my weapon out of my sheath and put it in the right position. We fought and fought those of Azgeda and a traitor that came after us. Someone trapped me in a fight I couldn't win, his sword against mine, he locked me and his blade almost came down on my flesh. Someone - another man - slashed his sword through the warrior's stomach, leaving him to back off of me.

I looked at the man who had just saved my life, of course, the same person as always, "Lincoln." He was forced to return to fighting when someone tried to wedge their knife in his head. I screamed his name, worry taking over. I didn't turn to find someone, they came to me and I slashed their throat with my free hand. In the corner of my eyes, Lincoln was grazed by the blade of a spear.

I finished with the warriors I was killing, almost being killed myself, and went after the Grounder on Lincoln. I pulled him up, then more fighters from Azgeda came and we were split up again. Everything went black as Lincoln was pushed about ten feet away from me and a sharp pain hit my head.

I woke up hours later, chained to a wall. There were two people in front of me; a woman, the Ice Nation Queen, and the man; my guard. They tortured me for two days, saying the same thing in raised voices. They wanted me to give information about Lexa and Clarke, she wanted power. They thought because I was close to Bellamy who was evidently close to Clarke, I would know something. Eventually, on the fourth day, I managed to escape the small cave they kept me in.

I did what I'd done to Lincoln when he captured me; knocked him with a rock and took the key from his things. I managed to get out, but I had to kill guards. I wandered the forest, trying to navigate back to the battlefield at the least. I ran, I heard a yell of my name and I think I know who it was. "Bellamy!" I ran faster, another voice sounded next to my brothers. It was louder, deeper, and it almost cracked. "Octavia!"

My eyes darted around, searching for them, as I tried to figure out why Bellamy was with Lincoln. They were almost never around each other, often Bell referred to him as "That Grounder". I hated that. The two men ran towards me as we finally came in sight. Bellamy asked me the question in his "I'm the Leader, so you have to answer" voice. "What the hell happened? Where were you?" It was closely dominated by his overprotective brother voice, but I liked that tone sometimes.

Lincoln looked at me and carefully touched a bruise and a cut - - that was still bleeding - - on my face. I should have hugged Bellamy first, but my arms wrapped around Lincoln. He held me close, so close I thought I might pop. It hurt my ribs, I had been punched there and everywhere else repeatably. He noticed my flinch and released me, Bellamy hugged me gently, as I would fall apart. "Are you okay?" Lincoln asked, his voice was soft and fragile, maybe he was falling apart. I nodded and looked in his eyes, his worry and love almost had me falling to my knees.

"Azgeda. They took me during the march," I looked at Lincoln, "The queens a real bitch."He gave me a half-grin that lasted a moment, only a moment because he started checking me for wounds again. I took hold of him and pressed my lips against his. It was long, and it took that worried looked off his face, he took me in closer. Bellamy glanced away, I almost laughed.

After a few more minutes, Bellamy cleared his throat loudly so I would look at him. "You done? I'm getting you to Clarke and Abby before dark," he glanced at Lincoln, who was still watching me, "let's go." He said, Lincoln took my hand and walked close, afraid of letting me go. Later when Clarke was done blabbing about medical stuff, Lincoln apologized for "failing" me. "You could never fail me, Lincoln. This wasn't your fault, it's the Queen's. We'll get her. Hey," I lifted his chin up to look at me, "Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim. That's what we do." (Get knocked down, back up again)

Later;

"You know what I love about them together?" A slightly tipsy Raven said to Bellamy while watching Lincoln and me give each other lovey-dovey glances. We were sitting at one of the tables talking - I was helping him figure out that none of it was his fault, telling him why the Queen took me and even getting to feel better to let it all out. So, of course, Bellamy was stone sober with me - and Lincoln - so close by. His voice was harsh when he took another drink, "What?"

"If she gets hurt, he blames himself, and if he's hurt she blames herself. But it's never their fault. Her torture is his torture, and his torture is her torture. It's love. They fell in love, even though they were supposed to kill each other."


	2. Hear Me

"You can't leave me," Octavia croaked over his body. "You can't leave me! Do you hear me? Lincoln, I love you," her voice shook. He could hear his Angle Warrior's voice breaking, and it was because of him. _Abby says you don't have long left if you haven't woken up by now._ "But if you die on me now," he felt himself both proud and guilty that she managed to hold her voice steady. She shouldn't have to though. "I will never forgive you, and you won't be able to count on me to keep you alive."

Lincoln had fallen into a coma after an angry Skiakru had fired randomly, a bullet narrowly missing a kill shot on him. A week and a half had passed, according to Octavia's visits, and Abby didn't have the equipment to keep him long. Besides, people who controlled medical were starting to tell her to pull the plug on him. Octavia had put the last one to say that into medical himself, though. Now everyone just whispered.

"You have three days. Abby's giving you three days." He felt something cold and wet fall onto his shirt. She was squeezing his hand as if to bring him back to the waking world. He could feel her kneeling beside him, her voice desperate and shaking. She held no strength to change that and he knew she didn't even care by the whispers she sent him. "Please... Lincoln, come back. I can't lose you too, I can't lose you ever." _Something happened to Bellamy..._ Lincoln thought. He knew this woman would be the death of him, but she was also the life of him. If he were going to live for anyone it would be for her.

_Dammit_, he inwardly cursed. _I swear she has a spell worse than Helen of Troy_. He would walk into a battle defeated before it started just for Octavia.

Lincoln grunted, eyes opening barely as he finally woke up. He could barely remember what had happened. He remembered snippets of things, but he couldn't make sense of them. They were like a lost dream. _"I will never forgive you."_ Octavia's voice nearly broke him inside. She didn't sound happy or even angry but hurting.

"Lincoln!" Octavia he now saw next to him with adoring eyes, breathed out his name like a prayer. "Abby! Jackson!" She called behind her, then looked back at him with tearful eyes. "You did it, thank God, you did it." She rambled on and on about him waking up, doing something as if weeks had passed. He looked at her with love in his eyes, unable to understand anything she meant but nodding along anyway. His hand went up to cup her cheek, thumb wiping tears away, even as new ones fell.

"I love you."

She bit her lip, driving closer for a desperate yet caring kiss. "It took you a coma to say that? If you're fishing for an 'I love you too' you have to wait until you make it up to me." She smiled, trying for light. Lincoln let out a small rumble of laughter.

"I know." the tears on her face and the sobs in her voice suddenly made sense later as she explained to him what had happened when he was out in their room. Bellamy went on some suicide mission to help the alliance with Lexa and Skaikru. Polis was crawling with Skaikru haters and rioters, so she was beyond worried. That was right after Lincoln had "pulled this stunt," as he recalled. He raised his eyebrow at her and she pulled him into a bear hug he gladly returned. He was just as happy and desperate to believe she was next to him.

"I heard you. damn you, Octavia," she looked confused and hurt for a moment. "You know I would do anything for you. I hope you don't hate me just yet," she looked down her hands as he held them. They slipped away from him and he felt her kiss his forehead. "You didn't die on me. I said if you died on me, I would never forgive you. I never said hate you. Besides, I'm going to be very protective for the remainder of our lives, so you have nothing to worry about." She smiled triumphantly. She was a treasure of her own.

"You really are worse than Helen of Troy."

Octavia grinned, eyeing him. "I didn't think you liked that story." Lincoln smiled, grabbing her hand again.


	3. Escape

Octavia was riding on a horse, still unconscious from Lincoln drugging her. Octavia wouldn't wake up until hours later. She was going to fight with Lincoln, _die_ with Lincoln, and he promised himself he wouldn't let that happen as long as he lived. He had walked to the guards after he instructed Kane to take Octavia and keep her safe. He felt his heart break and tears silently escape as he realized, this was the last time he'd ever see his Angel Warrior. Still, he continued on, for her, he thought to himself. But he couldn't help but wonder what she would do and how she would change once he was gone. He knew she would be the end of him, and he knew he would always be right. And he would never regret it.

As guards swarmed around him from the left, he held his arms up in surrender. He saw some warriors, some from the Arkadia prison. He tilted my head slightly to my right in confusion, the fought the guards and threatened to kill Pike if Lincoln and the others weren't released. They held spears to their throats and stomachs. Lincoln didn't understand, why send even a small amount of warriors for them. It was too risky, surely this wasn't Lexa's doing.

The guards stood down after Pike knew he could get out. Two of the big warriors put Lincoln's hand to his back painfully, he gritted his teeth as they pushed him forward. Octavia. His first thought lightened his heart as he knew he could find her, but his heart was turned cold when he remembered; she thinks he's dead. They walked roughly an hour until they made their first stop, by then the two fighters had tied him up and pinned him to a tree. Lincoln knew he wouldn't make it to Octavia. He would serve his punishment for being a traitor to the Woods Clan, to Heda. Death of a Thousand Cuts, people from _Trikru_ might even enjoy his suffering.

"Natrona," one of them whispered not so quietly as they passed him. Lincoln brought himself back to the present, out of thoughts of his Angel Warrior, and kept staring at the ground. Then, the girl from the prison sat next to him. "Water?" She offered, but he declined in a head shake if he spoke he might break his hard work at keeping no expression. If that broke, he might break too. He missed Octavia, damn it! He hurt her, now he wouldn't be able to tell her he was sorry. Guilt and sadness pulled at him more than any wound could.

"_ste yuj,_" she repeated his words in a hushed whisper. He looked at her, she nodded slightly. She understood, she had someone too, but she would get to them. They continued walking, stopping only after hours of walking and continuing again until they reached Polis.

A man stood with his hands folded together, he wore a robe Lincoln recognized. _Flemkeipa_. "Lexa," the man flinched at his words, grief was all Lincoln saw. "_Heda_ wanted a special punishment for you. Take him to the Insanity Cage." He instructed and the man holding Lincoln nodded and took him to the underground room they kept locked up. It was reserved for those _Heda_ wanted alive, but to pay for their crimes. Lincoln saw the girl and a few others from Arkadia watch them take him away, they were shocked and saddened by his cruel punishment. Often when someone was held here, they thought of their life. People they loved, those they've lost. For him, it was Octavia. _Only Octavia._

Lincoln was kept there for weeks, fed by guards as the prisoners usually were. One day it changed everything. The guards that kept him fed and locked his door came with two others. They stood proudly, Lincoln saw one of them was Skiakru by his clothes. "Lincoln, you have been given a choice to be freed," one of them spoke. Lincoln was close to insanity by this time in the silent, cement room. "This" they held out a blue chip with their sacred symbol "will free you from all pain. Join us, and you will be free." Lincoln was allowed time to think it over, to decide if wanted become painless. The first time they came back, about two days later, he declined the chip. The pain was almost all he knew, it was until Octavia came, but it was also how he knew he was alive when things were bad. A man asked him again when he said no, he was left for three more days. But his answer never changed. It was three days after that when someone opened the door, he expected it to be the same guards.

It was the girl from Arkadia, she came back and hurriedly spoke. "You must hurry, Sky People have come. People were taken over, if you leave now they may not look for you." She nodded, I realized why they came for us in the prison. "You're the Sankuru leader." She nodded, he'd heard rumors of the Sankru leader was one to help break rules. Thank you, he had said when he finally realized Sky People are here. "Sky People, they're here?" He asked, a smile almost hitting as he knew Octavia would be here. The thought of seeing her had him running, even through the hunger that almost had him falling at every step. He searched frantically, he entered the Command Center (the Commander's Throne).

He was on the second floor when he saw more bodies, both Grounders, and Skaikru. She turned the corner with her sword in her hand, she stopped completely when she saw her, dropping her weapon. "Lincoln," she cried as she started running towards him. "Octavia," Lincoln whispered as he pulled her close, tears slipping down onto her hair. Her tears and whimpers fell on his back and he held her closer. His hand entangled with her hair, he'd never been so happy to smell something. He pulled back, seeing the tears on her and her jaw clenched in order to stop more. Octavia was crying for more reasons than one now, he saw the guilt, pain, and sorrow in her eyes.

"I thought I lost you, Pike said he killed you, where...?" He stopped her rambling of tears with a desperate kiss. He pulled at her to get closer, she hugged him back tightly. "O," another voice soon called, but they didn't stop. Lincoln knew the voice was Bellamy's calling for his sister. They pulled back, Octavia still sobbing and rested their foreheads against each other. "Lincoln, you're alive," Bellamy said in a relieved and shocked voice. He didn't take his eyes off of his precious Angel Warrior. "What happened to you? We thought we you were..." his words trailed off as he saw Octavia turn away with her eyes closed. "_Heda_ sent me to the Insanity Cage. I was there for weeks."

Lincoln avoided Bellamy and his questions, taking Octavia in his embrace. As soon as her head went to his chest, the tears came in full swing. Lincoln closed his eyes as he stroked her head, mesmerizing her touch and voice. Octavia clutched him to her, and Lincoln put his forehead to hers in response. He wiped away the new oncoming tear and kept her face cupped in his hand. For a few moments they just stared at each other, Bellamy finally stopped talking and went back upstairs. But Lincoln caught the faint grin on his lips as he watched Octavia hug him again. He whispered into her ear, "I'm here, Octavia, I'm here."


	4. Their Boy

"_Don_."*1 Octavia sternly told the little boy going to grab the journal on her bed. "You know better than to touch that." Octavia took her coat off, just leaving a meeting with the thirteen representatives for the clans. There were arguments over farmers.

"You never let me see it!" Lincoln complained. She smiled softly, knowing why he wanted to see it. Her six-year-old boy had lightly mixed skin and brown eyes that reminded her of his father. The boy slumped on her bed. She had to share the room with him until they were allowed to leave the bunker, which would be in a few months when they started air testing.

Octavia kneeled before him and lifted his chin. "You are my _goufa. Ai hod yu in._ Why do you want the book?"*2

He waited, kicked his foot against the bed before answering. "All the others know their dad." Octavia had spoken fondly, and most times little of Lincoln. It still hurt, and she still dreamt of him. Dying or happy.

Octavia opened the journal to the first page, a picture of the camp the delinquents first settled in. "This was our first home on the ground. This is where your Uncle Bell met your dad. And this," she laughed, seeing a beautiful picture of her younger self, "is me when we met." Lincoln Jr. looked eagerly at the photos.

She went through the papers with him, telling him little stories, the happy ones she could scavenge. Then she came to a picture of the reapers when she stopped. "See this?" She pointed at the monstrous men. He nodded. "The stories I told you of monsters, your father fought them." Lincoln looked up, surprised and interested.

"Lincoln was a hero. He fought monsters and saved lives. I should know," she tilted her head with a smile. "He even saved Uncle Bell's life a few times. He protected his family and never hurt anyone good."

Lincoln hugged Octavia, suddenly, and she chuckled into it, trying her hardest not to cry at the memories of her beloved. "What happened to him?" Her little boy asked as he pulled away.

Octavia could feel herself growing stiff. "He... Died. A long time ago, protecting people. He died a hero." Octavia glanced down, gripping the journal. "But we will keep him alive, here," she put her hand on his chest.

Through his obvious sadness, Octavia saw him go through it, something that she'd seen countless times in his father. He grinned, "My dad was a hero." Octavia nodded, hugging her child. _He was, and he will always be,_ she thought with love and care._ I know you can't hear me, Lincoln, but I love you._ She heard the door open and turned to see Indra. Something must have happened. She handed Lincoln Jr. the journal to look at.

"Are you okay to do this?"

"I'm fine, but to do what?" Indra looked at her with concern but nonetheless answered.

"The people want to know when we can leave. Skiakru did a sample test, they say the air is clean. The people are demanding an answer." Octavia shook her head. They disobeyed orders, not that she could blame them, and leaked the results. That she could blame them for. "Okay. Tell Kane to start the _official_ tests for radiation. I'll deal with the crowd." Octavia turned to leave, Indra letting her go first, but a soft voice stopped her.

"Mom, when do I get to meet Uncle Bell?" He looked up at her with big eyes, hopeful and curious.

Octavia smirked. "_Dena, nomfa._"*3 Octavia made a mental note to try and find the drawing, though messy, of Lincoln she'd done a while back.

* * *

_*1 : Don't._

_*2 : You are my child. I love you._

_*3 : Soon, son._


	5. Spying

"We're back bitches!" Her cry pierced through the air, daring the silence to challenge her. Her life of cages was gone, the past, a recollection. For a moment, she felt like a bird she had seen in books. Then he brother stepped beside her.

He laughed, albeit nervously. "We made it, O. We're on Earth." _We're_ did not mean just them; it meant the other ninety-nine delinquents around them. Flocking, like birds, only the kind that ate dead things. Octavia felt a cold dread swoop inside her.

"Bell, there's something I have to tell you."

He tilted his head, his eyes squinting just barely and briefly, you might not notice it. Octavia opened her mouth, but a blonde girl started yelling. "We need food," she stated.

Octavia felt something - good or bad, she didn't know - that indicated this girl would be their leader. While people were already talking to Bellamy and treating him like a Chancellor, she felt no leadership in him. He was a hearty man, too much heart, and he was good at talking. But he couldn't make the hard decisions; they destroyed the heart he had too much of. Octavia would not spy on her brother, because he was her brother, but also because he was not who she needed to. She was.

She read many books on the Ark, even in her cell. It was part of the privilege she got in the remaining month in space._ The special exception,_ Kane had called her. She believed him. Everyone will want to be her friend, want to know everything about her, he told the Chancellor. It was obviously his idea. And that makes her perfect because they'll want to be her best friend, he said.

Earth was the only obstacle, it seemed, because while people she could handle, even with her little experience, Earth was far too distracting. The animals (butterflies especially, glowing in the dark and fluttering around her), and the plants (her favorite was the one Monty had claimed toxic, both because of the memory and its color reminded her of butterflies). The people she could do with less of. Mostly Atom, a boy attractive but a puppet her brother used. Octavia had been surprised when she'd seen how Bellamy treated his puppets or anyone. His kind heart seemed a little more broken, no matter how many times Clarke said he simply didn't have one.

One thing that kept her working her assigned task, now that there was no promise from the Ark leaders, was the sensation that something followed her from the trees. Followed them _all_.

_Grounders_.

That's what Finn called them, anyway. _People_ who didn't come from the Ark, but survived nearly a hundred years. They hunted them now, the delinquents, who had finally solved a few quarrels between themselves. They still had no food, which was worse. Could they hunt, or were they destined to be speared, and hung on a tree like a poor boy Jasper was? Was anything _good_ to eat, or might they die of poison if they picked something from the ground? _Radiation_? Octavia wondered most about this Mount Weather they were meant to land on because now they were father from it. Octavia watched Bell and Clark interact, talking about another political act. Something small that one of them believed was a step to the Grounders. _Peace of war_, she wondered. _The Ark or Earth._ Octavia was terrified of the similarities and most of all, what they would choose.

Octavia found that she was correct about Clarke - she was the leader, and though she made mistakes with a heart nearly as big as Bellamy's, she was a good one. A _great_ one. Only Octavia still didn't like her much, having so little in common and such different attitudes. Clarke was angry naturally, too. And when she wasn't angry she was sad or griefing.

Clarke had ideas about how to get in contact with the Ark, something Octavia both resented and applauded. They needed _help_, with monsters looming outside their log walls and spearing them, as they did Jasper. Octavia thinks how she's strayed far from her assignment as she's walking towards the walls. She looks through one of the cracks in it, pushing hair behind her ear. Her eyes linger on the green and wonder how much blood has been spilled there.

The raven-haired mistake of her mother's past knew what her brother had done to get on Earth. All because of her, too, because of how he loved her and wanted nothing more than to protect her. _Responsibility_, Octavia thought as she stomped away from the camp. He had chased after her for a little way, but then went back. He knew she would not leave the camp; it was far too dangerous, and she didn't hate him for a lie. Bellamy didn't want her to think he was horrible, it was the most obvious answer. But Octavia first thought it was the guilt of thinking he killed Jaha that prevented him from telling anyone what he _did_ to get here. Only to find more death.

Octavia put her face in her hands, blind to where she was walking. Something tripped her. Everything was dark for a second, floating in the air. Then her hands his the dirt, hurting her hip most of all. "Granny," she mumbled to herself. Octavia rose, dusted herself off, and continued. She was starting to resent the color green. It layered her every day now; from the trees that hovered to the ground below her, and the tent she slept in. they were no closer to contacting the Ark, and Octavia had given up entirely on her assignment. On Earth, they had no power. Her freedom was hers now, and no amount of deceiving and secrecy could change that. They weren't even _on_ a planet, let alone hers.

Octavia was dragged deep into these thoughts and was no longer focusing on where she was going. She tripped again, only this time on a steep hill. Octavia let out a yelp, but it was over fairly quickly when she rolled her back on a rock. It would be bruised heavily, she was sure. She wasn't sure, however, if she wanted to get up and embrace the pain already shooting throughout her body. Octavia groaned, a mixture of surprise, regret, and pain. She was only grateful it wasn't her head it hit.

She laid there for a few minutes (at least she thought they were minutes) and rested her eyes. The rock hurt, worse than she thought it would. Perhaps it had been the shock wearing off and giving her the actual deal. Octavia was almost dozing off when she heard something crunch beside her. A twig, she realized and opened her eyes. She imagined they looked wild, a frenzy of panic. What she looked at what the shape of a man hovering over her, black rimming his eyes and resembling three-way spikes. "Who are you?" She asks, but the words don't come out. Octavia doesn't even know if she moved her lips.

His eyes caught hers, and she saw her own fear in his form. It wasn't a reflection, she felt. He was fearful too, but of what? The girl lying damn near paralyzed because she tripped onto a rock? He was the one standing over her, and Octavia felt a strong urge to tell him he didn't have the right to be fearful in that moment. Only she couldn't because he pulled her up into his arms. Octavia didn't bother fighting, her back still aching (though less than before) and she found herself both afraid and fascinated by this new event unraveling before her. _The possibilities._

He had carried her the entire way, whatever way that was, without saying a word. He never looked at her, almost like a toy soldier positioned to stand straight. Octavia was unnerved but still didn't fight. It wasn't the pain anymore, it had worn off halfway through the journey, but it was curiosity. Her life may be on the line, sure, but there was a human who lived with the Grounders. Being told how to decipher people without asking within a month had come in handy after all.

He took her to a dingy, underground place. A cave, quite literally. It was surprisingly organized, almost to perfection. There were bones on the walls, though the art dominated over everything else. He put her on the ground, and Octavia didn't move for a few moments. Only watched how he gathered some things and started a fire. He took off some of the heavy gear he wore, placing it on the other side of the room before assuming a seat across from her. Through the fire flames, Octavia watched his somber expression. Silence followed.

"Who are you?" She asked, this time using her voice. He looked at her, saying nothing. "You're the one," she started, unsure if she was right, "that's been watching my camp. Aren't you?"

Something told Octavia there was a look, though not shown through any obvious gestures. Something else told her it was a Yes.

"You're a spy," she said. There was a smile threatening to overthrow her interrogating composure. What Kane's chosen had taught her was little, yes, but enough to figure out half of the delinquents easy. This man was the opposite. She could read almost nothing. The fact that he was a spy gave her little comfort, knowing he'd been watching them. But it gave her comfort in the eeriest way there had been someone else reading the people below like books. Assuming he knew what profiling was. Assuming he could speak English.

"As are you," he spoke. His voice was like the sound of coffee making; as if he hadn't spoken in months. Which might be possible, she thought. Octavia found herself more intrigued than ever, pulling her knees up to her chest with interest. Hostility seemed to be losing itself. Finally, she felt something in her say, through rips and tears at her chest, someone had noticed.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Why did you bring me here? Your people are attacking mine. I could kill you," she said but knew it was melodramatic. He almost gave in what looked like a smile.

"You were hurt. And others were coming."

"Grounders? I mean - your people?" He nodded. His voice seemed to be lifting, more responsive and soft with each word (which she hung onto). "But still, why not just kill me?"

He looked into the fire, acting as if her question went unheard.

Octavia rolled her eyes. There was a threat to her life at the moment, but she could hardly remember it at the moment. "Fine. Let's suppose you're that guy on the other player's team that doesn't like a lot about his team. Is that it?" The man looked at her again, probably her attitude the most attracting.

"What?" _Yes_, she thought. _Let's take that as a yes._


	6. Impossible to Part

Octavia could still remember clearly the night of her would-be wedding.

She was getting ready to go out and walk down the aisle, Bellamy to take her arm. They weren't going to have a traditional wedding from the ark, but a blend of that and Lincoln's own. She was going to wear something self-made of animal skins and flowers, including a flower crown because Octavia whole-heartedly adored them. Once they had kissed and done their vows, they would plant a tree as a memorial of where Octavia came from, where she was raised and as a celebration of being on the ground and married, Lincoln had promised her a surprise.

None of that happened. Instead, she had rushed to take her attire off and go off in search of Lincoln. She'd been told he had run off or taken, but it was in their voice they believed the former.

"He _didn't_ leave me." She must've said those words a thousand times, and never once did she falter to believe. Well, there was a second, but she brushed it off and continued. She was convinced something had happened to him, but he didn't _willingly_ leave her. That wasn't Lincoln, her Lincoln. Something no one but them was that they had already gotten married, just not publically. They had done it before a tree he claimed had mythical meaning to him, and he told her the story, and they recited improvised vows and did everything you did on a wedding night. The morning after, they decided to do it again but with their loved ones. Indra was Octavia's maid of honor, though both of them had Abby educate on what that was.

So Lincoln had no reason to leave if it were the fear of being married. And no matter what anyone would say, Octavia went out on search. She left Arkadia to find him, to find her husband, after confessing her secret to Bellamy only, and he promised not to tell anyone until she returned. Bellamy made her promise that she would return - and be safe if she couldn't.

It was nearly months when she found him, going as far to find the tunnels of the old Mount Weather. The Red Drug, she remembered the horrible addiction that had been forced upon him. She'd heard noises coming from inside, almost like they were awaiting the routine injection. Octavia had unsheathed her sword and instantly found the source: Her beloved.

It had gone into a blur as she'd fallen on her knees, seeing what must have taken him from her. She did the best she could to fend him off without seriously injuring him, but knocking him out and finding their way back to Arkadia. He'd woken when they'd passed the gates, and it was another fight and another trial with Abby and Clarke's help. Weeks passed before he could talk without breaking down or having random attacks of the drug. He always told Octavia to leave, to leave him, that she shouldn't have saved him. Every time she answered back: "You are my husband and I searched for months to find you. Deal with my presence."

Octavia did her best not to feel too bad about being harsh, but it was true and she'd been heartbroken and scared all those months.

When he finally stopped telling her to leave, it wasn't long until he had small conversations with her. It wasn't even two weeks until after that, he finally called her Angel, and then held her hand, and kissed her head, and only a week later he started talking about what happened.

"I went outside for air... I was terrified, of going in front of your people, our people. I was going back in, Octavia, I swear I would never leave you. But they hit me and injected me..." Lincoln's voice cracked and she pressed her lips to his forehead. "I failed you," he clutched her, "I'm so sorry, Angel," Octavia asked herself if she would ask who later, but didn't drown on it long.

Octavia shh-ed him, whispering into his skin. "You didn't fail me, Lincoln. You didn't leave me, you didn't prove them right. Listen to me," she looked him in the eye. "Everyone thought you left me, everyone but me and Bel at first. But I never thought - I never doubted you, Lincoln, because I know you. Okay, you can't fail me, it's not possible. I love you. I'm your wife either way." He seemed to soften, still in pain and tears staining his cheeks.

"My wife," he whispered almost inaudibly, reaching up to cup her cheek. Octavia smiled as he repeated it again with pride, "My wife. My beautiful and angelic wife."

"I don't know about angelic, Linc," she tried to laugh but it came out weakly, "I think I'm a bit of the devil too." He just shook his head, kissing her cheek and muttering _Ai hod yu_ in against her skin.


	7. Diplomatic

"Lincoln?" He turned from his knife he was sharpening, seeing Clarke Griffin approaching. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something." He only gave her a nod and twist of his body to show his attentiveness.

"I know your Commander has the bounty over your head and you haven't been able to leave. I was going to ask Lexa to send Bellamy on a diplomatic mission to Floukru. But you know her, you can persuade her to become an ally if war has to come." Lincoln sighed, standing as she spoke of a future war he knew was with Azgeda.

"You want me to go and you plan to ask Comheda for her blessing on my leave." He could see his Angel over the blonde's shoulder. Octavia sent him a curious look; _Is everything okay?_ Lincoln replied with a subtle nod her way; _It's fine, I'll tell you later._

"I thought I should ask you first."

"You were right to. I'm doubtful of her mercy, even on a temporary leave." He could tell there was a growing relationship of some kind between the Commander and Clarke, but made no comments. It wasn't his announcement to make, even if he did share his suspiciousins with Octavia. "If you do find her agreeing with these terms I'll go." Clarke smiled and thanked him before leaving on a horse and Octavia took her place.

"So...?"

"Don't get too excited if I tell you, Angel." He smiled, running his thumb along her cheek. She only smiled at the suspense.

* * *

It was another two days before Clarke came back, glowing more so than the last visit to Polis. Octavia smirked upon seeing her, glancing to her own lover.

Clarke hugged Bellamy before heading straight to the Grounder. "I talked to Lexa." This time Clarke noticed Octavia's smirk, changing her words. "The Commander. It took convincing but she's agreed. You can join Bellamy to see Luna. She's also added something else..." Both Lincoln and his Angel readied themselves for bad news, Lincoln bracing himself for rejection.

"If Luna is forthcoming, _Heda_," she glanced at Octavia, "has told me it would be smart to have a peacekeeper there. Report to us anything we need to know, communication sent from Floukru. There is a catch though, you'd have to stay there, you'd never be allowed back."

Lincoln's breath hitched in his throat, truly surprised in the leader. "She agreed to this?"

"It was her idea," Clarke said proudly and nervously. Octavia made a noise of amazement.

"You have a week to think about it, Bellamy will get you when he leaves in a Rover." Lincoln nodded numbly.

* * *

"Are you going to say yes?" It had been four and a half days since Clarke had brought Lexa's proposal to them, and in the morning he left with his Angel's brother. Currently, his Angel was resting head on his bare chest and tracing circles on to his skin. He had her wrapped up in his arms and ran his own hand over her skin, taking her in. "Are you going to leave?" It wasn't often Octavia had allowed herself to sound worried or frightened, not unless her brother or himself was in danger.

"Angel," he lifted her chin to meet her eyes, "I will stay. Ask me to and I will stay with you."

She sighed after a moments thought, her chest deflating. Octavia sat up against the wall, "No. This choice has to be yours, Lincoln. You've lost so much, and so much for me, this has to be your heart's choice. But if you do choose to go, I'll come with if you want. I can always come back and visit Bel." He wanted to draw her, her fierceness and love. The way she looked in armor or bare, still as beautiful as any other time. Even bruises ad scars he wanted to make painless she was his Angel. Now as he had asked her she asked him, choosing to follow him to a different place as he did her.

_I would follow this woman into Hell just to see her smile_, he thought. He reached up to kiss her tenderly, hands snaking around her hips. Octavia slid on top of him, pushing chest to the bed and never breaking their contact.

"Do I take that as a yes?" She pulled away, meeting his eyes.

Lincoln smiled softly, "You know you don't have to come." He would always give her a choice, even if he secretly wanted her with him. "What about your brother?"

"I'll say goodbye to Bel in the morning and talk to Clarke about visits later. Can we not talk about then right now?" She smirked, her lips pressing against his once again.


	8. Flavor

"Linc," Octavia smiled her way inside her dorm, half singing his name. She had just gotten back from the salon, dying strips of her black hair into a vibrant red. Octavia was eager to show it off, especially to her beloved.

She turned around to see Crystal, her roommate asking Lincoln to choose between a short red dress and an even shorter blue one. "I mean, I think the blue glitter is just a bit too much, right?" Crystal bit her lip when smiling at Lincoln, who looked uncomfortable and uninterested.

"Perhaps you should ask - Octavia." It was then he heard her shut the door and stood up to greet her, kissing her and whispering into her ear, Help me.

"Oh, hey," Crystal turned back to her bed kneeling over to grab the red one, brave enough to drop the enthusiastic tone entirely. "Are you going to the gathering?" _If you called spiked punch, bad vaping and even worse dancing a gathering,_ Octavia grumbled silently.

"No, Octavia and I are staying here," he glanced down at her, starting to say something when interrupted.

"Bummer," Crystal ignored the firm mention of her roommate and continued smiling at Lincoln. "We could use more studs like you," she giggled that fake, glass breaking giggle, "I'm sure you know how to get a girl - "

"You should probably go, Crystal," Octavia gave her no forced smile, letting her voice drip of venom. "You're going to be late," she grinned at the deepening frown."

Lincoln sighed and sat back onto his girlfriend's bed, looking up at her with a grin. "Thank God," Octavia groaned, annoyed. "I thought she'd never shut up." She moved to straddle him as he leaned against the wall, still grinning. "How long was she like that," she tried not to let her jealousy flood too much.

"Not too long. Are you worried?"

Octavia rolled her eyes at him, part of her relaxed at the lack of Crystal perfume but still scowling. "No," she said, almost childlike. Lincoln smiled and kissed her slowly, loudly. (Through words did they hardly have to speak, it was like they had one mind and one heart.) _You don't have to. But I love that you still do._

"Your hair is red," he noted. "It looks great." If women were flavors, Octavia Blake was his favorite and the only one he would have.

"Flattery isn't erasing this, Lincoln." She was still flattered, however. Octavia let herself smile a little, "It does help though." He chuckled, kissing her cheek. His hand was in her hair, playing with it, not caring it wasn't the same darkness he was used to. 'Can't we just hang out at your dorm?"

Lincoln looked at her, tensed only a sense more. "Finn still receives Clarke and Raven wreaking havoc."

"Ah, yes. And your worried if I go over there, I'll be caught in the crossfire or cornered by the player." Octavia smirked at him, "It's not funny on that side of the situation, huh?"

"Oh, Angel," his hand fell down to hold her spot over him, "you are my poison." Lincoln smiled at her knowing her teasing and playful ways.


	9. Close Calls

Lincoln stared out the fence, the trees swaying in a harmonious way. He sat on a stump, a tree log the size for two. He couldn't even go outside the walls, entirely frustrating and lonely, but looking out when he was alone gave him a distant calm. A small hello from the skies that said he would always be welcome back. Too bad The Commander and Indra had seen him a traitor. The bounty on him would never be lifted.

Now Lincoln was especially angry, at Skaikru, at The Commander, at Clarke. She had made another stupid choice with the alliance, sending scouts on a mission he knew could have been avoided. She was so desperate to maintain the peace that she caused war. She is the Wanheda.

"Lincoln," His Angel Warrior's voice had called out. He barely spared her a glance, bowing his head down. Two of the scouts that had died on the last mission he had known, begun to know as good people looking to protect their families. It was unfair and Injustice for them to die for an inevitable war. She sat next to him, not speaking. Her hands clasped together, her gaze staring out with his.

It took several minutes for either of them to speak, and it was him in a hard voice. "She's sending them again. To hunt animals or people this time?" Octavia's head ducked.

"I don't know yet. Bell says it's a hunting party, but he hasn't been particularly fond of grounders lately. Probably because of Lexa and Clarke." Sometimes Lincoln wonders if the boy secretly held feelings for the leader.

Lincoln felt a raspy breath release, sighing. Lincoln grabbed her hand. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Lincoln -"

"We won't get caught. I know a safe way." Octavia hesitated but nodded along as he took her hand.

Lincoln had taken her down a small trailer, one with big rocks spaced out in an unsuspecting way. She looked up at him, "You did this, didn't you? The trail?" He nodded. "You go out a lot, don't you?" It was more of a bitter statement than a question, which he squeezed her hand.

Lincoln sighed. "I get it, don't worry," Octavia assured. "I've noticed you get angry and leave for a few hours and come back..." she squeezed back. Sometimes people of the Ark were just too much to handle. Just as they ended the discussion, Octavia saw the lake of glittery water not far away. She grinned.

"I thought we could relax," Lincoln smile at her. It was the same soft, beautiful smile that made her feel like he was genuinely happy. It was a smile he showed rarely but more often with her around.

She giggled as she put her clothes back on, after air drying for a few minutes. Her hair was a wet mess, but she clipped it up with a hair tie she'd always had on her. Lincoln came over as she was putting her shirt on, kissing her cheek.

"Hmm," she purred against him, making him chuckle.

There was a snap of a branch, and all friendliness went away in an instant. "Linc-"

"I know." They hadn't brought weapons. Foolish of them, really. "Run, in two." They slowly back up onto the trail behind them. "One... T-"

Someone jumped out of the trees and landed on Lincoln's back, taking him to the ground. Octavia tried her best to push him off as the grounder put Lincoln into a choke hold.

Octavia felt something hit her stomach and a sticky fluid come out of her skin. "Lincoln," she gasped out, hitting the ground with a thump. Lincoln could feel himself smelling it, and mixed with the danger of the situation, he started to see red. Abby had told him it was likely he would never fully recover from that trauma, and it would return under certain conditions.

Why did this have to be one of those conditions?

Lincoln used the back of his head to push the grounder off him, spinning around and tackling him. He did his best to pin the man don and take his last weapon - a short, but lethal dagger. Lincoln threw a few more punches and stabbed the object into his neck, breathing heavily as he registered his actions. For a few moments, everything was gone and serene. Blood rushed out of two people, one of which brought him back by coughing loudly.

"Lincoln," Octavia was trying to say something and stand up at the same time. Lincoln rushed to her with a slow start and told her to keep the knife in. "We have to get out of here."

"Shh," Lincoln put one of her arms over his shoulder. "We need Abby, just hold on.

"Screw this, either Lexa comes to terms you're not the bad guy -"

"Octavia," he started but she quickly interjected.

"What? You are not the bad guy, you did everything you've done to save people. To help. If she can't recognize that she's not a good leader at all. Do you think Luna would take us in?"

"I don't know. She's never wanted much attention, but things about us have calmed down." Octavia nodded.

"Guess it's time to find out then?" She looked for the decision in his eyes, finding a rather hopeful one.

"But you are staying in bed for now, Octavia," he said and she groaned. The stab wound had hurt her, not gravely, but Lincoln was so overprotective sometimes.

"Lincoln?" He looked over at her in the infirmary bed. "I saw you back there... You almost had a red attack, didn't you?"

Lincoln held a shame in his eyes. That didn't stop her from gazing beautifully at him, "You fought it off. You saved me - again," she snorted.

"Ai hod yu in."

"You better," Octavia smirked playfully and he grinned, stealing a kiss.


	10. No Other Love (School AU)

**_WARNING: Strong language, implicating sexual advances, bad AU Finn, FLUFFINESS. Enjoy._**

"You shouldn't drink that," Lincoln came over to Octavia as she picked up a beer can.

She scoffed, "It's not mine. Bellamy and Clarke over and she brought Finn," the girl shows distaste in the black haired boy.

"You could have called me, I could take your mind off it."

"Bet you would," Octavia smirked and Lincoln laughed. He bent down to kiss her, hand falling down with the slightest touch on her back. He felt her shiver into him. "Besides, it was better you weren't here. You wouldn't have liked what he said," she didn't hide the growl in her tone.

"What was it?" She shot him a look._ It doesn't matter._

He shot her one back; _Yes it does._

"'Oh, look, Bel, your baby sis. Where's the guy she's screwing? The pedo?' Then Bellamy proceeded to punch him the face when I left. So I didn't go to jail for murder," she smiled bitterly, ending the monotone said quote. The beer can she had once been holding was crushed. Octavia could see the anger in Lincoln, she could reflect with him on that commonality. "I don't think Clarke's realized she's dating a virgin." Octavia grinned evilly.

Lincoln didn't yield. His face still held massive amounts of _pissed off_. "One day I'm going to see him again, you know." She knew the implications that held; O_ne day I'm going to see him again and probably bash his head in for his shit._

"Record it for me, will ya?" Octavia sighed, of course, her loving boyfriend was serious. Finn was a prick who hadn't been _pricked_ in a while, and he was also a drunk with a bad habit of being an idiot. His insistence Lincoln was a pedophile was incredulous; Lincoln was only two years older than her, still in high school for at least three more months and in one of her advanced classes. "Hey." She sat on the kitchen counter, palming his face close to hers. "It doesn't matter, okay? He's a douche, but soon none of us will have to deal with him. Clarke says he's moving, and maybe alcohol poisoning will hit him before the year ends. Besides," her legs wrapped around his waist and he held her hips, "I love you. You know that, Bel knows that, everybody knows that. And I love you. So as long as we're clear on that, what do one vagina's words have to do with anything?" Lincoln cracked a grin at her words. "So he does smile," she poked his cheeks.

"It's not okay, Angel. He's always drunk when he's around and after last time..." Octavia felt rage seep off of them both at the night he was talking about. Three weeks beforehand Octavia and Lincoln had been hanging out when Clarke and Bellamy came home. She had just started dating Finn, who was worse than she thought. Finn was such a fuckboy even with his girlfriend and Octavia's boyfriend (who is quite buff, might we add) he still had the nerves to touch her thigh and flirt with her, sending a disgusting wink. Octavia had slapped him when he wouldn't stop touching her, and Lincoln and Bel had to remove Finn before he hurt her.

"I love you, Angel, and I want to protect you." She smiled adoringly at him. "If he had actually hurt you, touched you more than he did..." Lincoln had been with the others when Octavia got a drink in the kitchen, so he hadn't thought much when Finn headed to the bathroom in the same direction, seeing as she was coming right back.

"And this is exactly why no one can ever compare to you. You, my dear boyfriend," she scooted closer, "are protective and kind and mature - a rare thing in my experience - and no matter how many people call me the bad girl or you a loner, they can't even imagine how great you are. And don't even get me started on what you can do with to a girl with your body - "

"Tread carefully, Angel, or I might have to show you again." He smirked at her and Octavia giggled. _Oh, how he loved her giggle..._ They took another kiss from one another, tender and loving. "Call me over, next time he's around?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Sure thing, Grounder."

Lincoln rolled his eyes, still smiling, "It's been a year, when will you stop calling me that, Angel?"

"Not even after you stop calling me Angel," she promised.

"So never," Lincoln confirmed.

_That was another story._


End file.
